


So Sweet It'll Give You a Toothache

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [72]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Incest, M/M, Morning Sex, Pain, Pain Kink, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave surprises Bro with a sweet wake up call, and then pulls out the big guns to get fucked hard and rough and just the way he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet It'll Give You a Toothache

Dave appreciates the fact that Bro likes to sleep nude now. As a kid he always thought it was weird and gross (even though he tried it several times, kicking off his pajamas under the covers). Dave still prefers to wear something when he sleeps when he isn’t cuddling someone after sex. And even then he sometimes wishes for something to separate their sweaty skin when it gets hot.

But Bro sleeping nude has taken on new connotations though with the whole incest thing. It makes lazy Saturday mornings a bit more enjoyable.

Dave stands at the end of the futon and licks his lips over the sight of Bro half tangled in a loose blanket that doesn’t cover any of the ‘proper’ areas. Bro hadn’t stayed up too late last night and it isn’t too early in the morning, Dave decides as he strips down out of his boxer and t-shirt. He crawls up over Bro’s body, knocking the blanket aside as he goes until he is face to face with his sleeping guardian. He sees a shiver go through him as his body notices the change in temperature, but then Dave is slowly gently lowering himself in place of the blanket.

* * *

The muddled bit of the warm and comfortable dream breaks up even further as Bro slowly rises to the surface of waking. He hovers at the border of sleep only vaguely aware of a warm pressure on his chest and an even softer one on his lips. He gets the sensation that someone is playing with his hair which is pushing him back to the cradle of sleep the gentle stroking along his skin is trying to pull him out of. He lets out a long sigh and gets one in return just as he finally breaks through to waking.

Bro doesn’t open his eyes immediately, choosing instead to try to map out the disturbance with his other senses first. The weight on his chest solidifies to a warm body that’s laid out across him all the way down to their legs entangling lightly. Breathing in for another sigh Bro catches a hint of mint and the fruity red of shampoo. He smiles at that. A color can’t have a scent.

His hands come up and settle on the waist of the body on top of him. With a quick grope he discovered that his company is also naked. Which Bro is totally in favor of. Gives him more access to touch the smooth skin and feel the muscles moving underneath it. When another wave of kisses comes, Bro slips his tongue out and laps at the soft lips, tasting more of the mint. He hears soft laughter and even softer sighs at the taste and touches.

“Morning, Davey.”

Dave doesn’t answer, he just continues to plant kisses along Bro’s jawline, moving over his pulse point as Bro tips his head back.

“Heh, okay this is nice.” Dave makes a pleased sound against Bro’s skin. “You’re totally naked, I’m totally naked, and you’re being very sweet to me.” That gets him a full body press from Dave, their cocks brushing against each other pleasantly. “D’ya wanna keep it sweet?”

Dave pushes up enough to get back to Bro’s face as Bro tips back down and finally cracks open his eyes. He always likes Dave’s ruby red eyes. They just suit him so well. Bro’s hand comes up and tousles the smooth blonde hair. Dave leans into the touch and Bro leans up to kiss him, cupping the back of his head gently to hold him in place. Dave’s eyes are half lidded when Bro drops his head back to the pillow.

“I want you to fuck me into the couch until I bruise. Make it rough. I don’t want to be able to move for a week. I want to be thoroughly used. I want you to pound me with your cock until I forget words. Make the doorman hear my moans even through your hands wrapped around my neck.”

Bro’s eyes go wide half way through the command/request/spiel Dave gave him. He blinks a couple times as he processes the information with the contrast between the sweetness and the blatant hedonism.

“Fuck.”

There is a whirl of motion that results in Dave pinned face down on the couch with Bro perched almost ferally above him. Dave playfully wiggles and gets a growl in his ear. Bro pulls his hips up making Dave scramble to get his knees in place for support. Then he is shoved down into the cushion as Bro reaches under the cushions with an arm braced against the middle of Dave’s back. He finds the small bottle of lube he has stashed there. He opens the top open with his teeth and then pours it directly onto the top of his crack. Dave shivers as the cool liquid rolls down only to be caught by Bro's fingers. Dave only gets the meagerest of caressing, more of a warning really, before he is pushing in. Dave cries out at the sudden two fingers but then he arches and pushes himself further onto them. With a smirk, Bro teases him with shallow pushes that goad Dave into rocking back and forth with as much movement as the hand still holding him down allows.

"Bro, Bro, god Bro! Give it to me!"

Dave bites his lip as Bro gives him a third finger, scissoring them and stretching him out. He can almost taste blood with how hard he is biting and how fast Bro is moving but he wouldn't have it any other way. Bro pulls his fingers mostly out, keeping only the tips in, stretching the tight muscle by spreading them. His pinky brushes against the sensitive skin, playfully teasing and making Dave whimper. But Bro decides to save that for another day, another time. Right now his little brother needs to be fucked and fucked hard. Dave can't stop the whine at the loss of Bro's fingers when he pulls them out all the way. Bro just laughs at him and how he wiggles his ass, pulling his knees up to make himself a bit more tempting as Bro tugs on his cock a couple times with the extra lube on his hands.

"Don't worry, li'l man. I'll fuck ya good. I'll give ya what ya want since you asked so nicely."

"Oh please! Please, daddy!"

Bro let's out another primal growl as he fights to control himself. Then he realizes that he really doesn't need to control himself. He grabs Dave by the hips and pulls hard, impaling Dave onto his cock with one swift thrust. Dave screams out in a mix of pain and pleasure at the sudden intrusion. Bro doesn't given him any rest as he starts fucking him at a brutal pace. The grip on Dave's hips are sure to give Dave his wish of bruises. They'll be purple marks the shape of Bro's hands by the end of the day. And his ass will be entirely red from the force of Bro's hips crashing against him over and over.

"Daddy! Daddy! Oh god, oh fuck! Daddy!"

Dave's cries spur him on until Dave is driven into the couch, his face pressed into the pillow until he is muffled. That doesn't hinder his cries though. Bro alternates between deep long thrusts and shallow rapid fire pounding. Dave writhes under Bro, now trapped by his weight bearing down on him. Bro growls again into his ear, telling Dave how good of a boy he is, how perfect his ass is, how tight his hole is, how much Bro loves his good little boy.

It's not long before the contact between them turns slick with sweat, a bead or two rolling along Bro's chin to fall on the back of Dave's neck. Bro licks a wide stripe up Dave's neck before biting on his ear lobe, pulling on the bit of flesh with teeth until Dave is trying to arch up with the pain. Bro lets it go with a snap. Then he is pushing up, to get a new angle on Dave's ass with a hand pressed firmly in the middle of Dave's back. Bro is leaning heavily enough that Dave finds it hard to breathe. But that just adds another angle to the roughness that he demanded and Bro is fulfilling.  

"Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Bro! Fuck me, Daddy!"

"Damn," Bro swears. "I'm not doin’ it right if ya can still speak."

"Daddy!"

Bro's other hand comes up to wrap around Dave's throat. Dave gasps and then his air is all the way cut off by Bro's fingers. Dave flails uselessly against Bro's grip as Bro continues to fuck him. A burst of pleasure hits them both as Dave's lungs start to burn and Bro flexes his control over Dave. The next gasp of air is sweet as Bro grants relief for a moment before squeezing down again. Dave bucks back against Bro, meeting his thrusts forward.

"Ya really are the perfect masochist, Dave. The worse it is, the better it is, right?" Dave nods and is rewarded with another breath that Dave mostly wastes on a moan and another cry of "daddy!"  Bro let's out another animalistic sound and feels his blood surge. He loses all control over himself, which apparently was Dave's goal based on the pleased noises that he lets out during the brief stints of breath.

Bro continues to pound down into Dave, jackhammering his hips off his ass. The jiggle of Dave's ass is so enticing in fact that Bro has to take a couple smacks against it to make it even redder. Dave hisses at the sting and then begs for more.

"Gonna be the death of me. Gonna be a sweet death though."

"You're not doing it right if you can still speak," Dave wheezes out.

"Fuck, li'l man, I don't know what I did to deserve this but remind me to do it again."

"Yes, sir, daddy, s-" Dave is cut off as Bro closes his windpipe again. Bro moans lowly as Dave clenches around him, making him drag his cock out and shove it back in. After relishing a couple more thrusts into his tightness, Bro slams into him as he bends down close over Dave again. His mouth finds Dave’s salty clean skin but doesn’t lick it this time. Instead he bites down hard on the muscle for a moment before releasing it and sucking on the skin to deepen the coloring. Then he shifts to the other side and gives him another bite and hickey. Then another and another and another until there is hardly a clean spot across Dave’s shoulders. All below the collar of course where Dave could hide them with a t-shirt. A high collared t-shirt. The bruises from Bro’s grip around his neck will need a turtleneck or scarf though, Bro thinks as he cuts off another scream in Dave’s throat with a squeeze. The choked sob Dave lets out makes Bro see white.

“Fu-” He rears up while pulling Dave with him as he stiffly comes. Dave writhes against him, providing the continued movement that milks Bro through his orgasm. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck!” Bro slumps down backwards, sitting back on his feet with Dave tucked close against him. Dave holds perfectly still as Bro nuzzles the side of his neck, inhaling the fruity red shampoo and Dave’s natural scent as he tries to even out his breathing. A full body shiver goes through Bro. “Too good to me. Such a good boy. Fuck, Dave.”

Dave lets him calm down for a couple moments more before starting to move again. “Bro...” he whines. Bro just tightens his arms and nuzzles harder. “Bro... I haven’t- daddy, I haven’t come yet.”

Bro groans at the name as his dick twitches pitifully still inside of Dave as it protests with sensitivity. He really won’t be able to go another round this quickly after such an orgasm this soon after waking up. “Dun worry, babe, I gotchu.” Bro finally lets Dave go. Dave falls forward, catching himself before he hit the futon. Then under Bro’s directing touches he gets on his back, scooting up to the edge of the futon after Bro kisses him soundly. Bro slides back a little until his head is lined up with Dave’s crotch.

Bro runs his hands down Dave’s sides, feeing him shudder under the light touch. He soothes Dave down again with a series of kisses starting at his hips and moving down along the line between his torso and thigh. Dave sighs and relaxes into his brother’s touch, gasping as Bro catches the tip of his cock with his lips.

Dave’s hands slide through Bro’s hair, soft with the lack of styling gel still, as Bro slides down Dave’s cock. The build up of precum from the rough fucking helps his lips brush across the skin smoothly on the first try. Bro’s hands settle on his hips as he slurps and sucks on Dave. His tongue swirls and teases as he bobs his head up and down. He adds a touch of teeth to his movements, just as Dave likes it. He can feel Dave quivering in restraint to not buck up into the warmth of his mouth.

“Please! Bro! More!”

Bro pulls off for a breath, looking up Dave’s body where he is panting and squirming. The red splotches across his shoulders and neck are already starting to turn purple.

“More?”

“Please, daddy! Please!”

“Ya really are a slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes! Please!”

“Well, I’m not ready to go again and all the toys are too far away...” Bro blows a cool stream of air over the wet tip of Dave’s cock making it twitch and bob in the air.

“Fingers! Please use your fingers! Fuck my hole with your hand, Bro! Please! I need it!” Dave begs shamelessly.

“Heh, sure thing, li’l bro.” Bro ducks his head down to catch his cock in his mouth again and slides one hand around to Dave’s ass. Two fingers slip in easily with the leftover lube and cum threatening to drip out. Dave’s cry when Bro curls them is muffled and Bro glances up to find that Dave is biting down on his fist. Bro slaps his hand away and curls his fingers inside of his brother again, this time getting the full moan. Then he starts fucking Dave with his fingers, sliding them in and out with the same pace that he slides up and down his cock. Dave grips tightly at Bro’s hair until Bro has to pull off and nip at his thigh with a warning and then he grabs the edges of the futon until his knuckles turn white as Bro returns to sucking on his dick and finger fucking his asshole.

“Bro! Oh fuck! Bro! Bro Bro Bro!” Dave’s cries get higher and higher as he obviously gets closer to his orgasm. Bro doesn’t let up but keeps at him, aiming for his prostate with the pads of his fingers and sucking hard at the tip of his cock.

Dave’s hips jolt up and his cries go silent as he comes with a force that Bro almost can’t swallow down. Some still escapes at the edges of his lips as he swallows the rest. Bro stills his hand but continues to lap at Dave’s cock until Dave finds his voice again and begs him off. Bro wipes his fingers off on a nearby towel as he moves back up the futon. He wraps his arms around Dave and tucks his head against his chest, listening to Dave’s racing heartbeat.

“Tha wha ya needed, li’l bro?”

“Y-yeah.” Dave’s voice is shakey but Bro can hear the satisfaction in it as well.

“Good.” Bro tugs the blanket up over his shoulders and over Dave’s hips, making sure that Dave is somewhat comfortable over the pillow as well. “That was a sweet wake up call, Davey. Any particular reason?”

“Can’t a guy just wanna get fucked?”

Bro snorts a laugh against Dave’s skin. “Course. I got nothin’ against it. You’re gonna get another shower when we actually get up though.”

“Only if you take it with me.”

Bro tilts his head up to catch Dave’s soft grin. “Oi, ya really are spoilin’ me rotten. I like it.”

“Anything for you, daddy.” Bro shivers and bites lightly at Dave’s chest.

“Okay, seriously, enough with the weird kink, guys!” Dirk calls out from the bedroom. “We get it. Bro is the big dom daddy and god that’s weird to say and Dave is the good little boy sub. You don’t need to tell the whole damn world.”

“Think he’s a li’l jealous,” Bro stage whispers to Dave.

“He just misses D.”

“The skinny fucker will be home soon. Then Dirk can dress him up in his own weird fantasies.”

“They aren’t weird!” Dirk calls back.

“Says the guy with the seifuku.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
